0011 (Manga)
Cyborg 0011 is a minor antagonist of the manga Cyborg 009. He is the second Black Ghost assassin the 00 Cyborgs face, after they defeat Cyborg 0010 Plus and Minus. Appearance 0011 is an enormous cyborg with a circular body and six mechanical legs, mimicking the appearance of a spider. The sides of his body are entirely lined by small windows that glow red, and are fitted with turrets that fire out projectiles. Like Jet Link of the 00 cyborgs, he has rocket boosters in his feet that allow him to fly. Personality 0011 is very willing to follow Black Ghost's orders, but unlike his predecessors, he is loyal because Black Ghost has robbed him of his human body. While he isn't a particularly hostile or sadistic enemy, he feels driven to complete his tasks, no matter what it takes. Upon his defeat, he is driven to take down whoever he can with him, so he won't feel defeated and die alone, although he expresses relief at finally being free. In the Japanese text, he uses the pronoun "washi", a more archaic one used by older males. Abilities * Flight: Using his rocket boosters, 0011 is able to propel himself through the air * Accelerator: As he was developed after 009, he has an advanced version of this device * Projectiles: 0011 can fire projectiles of a strange substance, which entraps his targets and is impossible to remove, except by intense heat (as evidenced by 006's flame breath). * Poison: After he is taken out by 009 and 002 and has his legs destroyed, 0011 is able to fire a projectile from the top of his form, which explodes in the sky. It creates poison "rain", which will kill anyone it touches. History Shortly after the deaths of the 0010 brothers, Cyborg 0011 approached Dr. Kozumi's house with the intent of destroying it. 009, 002, 005, and 008 went out to battle him, but were soon overcome by his projectiles, which trapped 005 and 008 in their goop. 009 and 002 had to use their teamwork in order to counter 0011 and discover his weak spot, which were his windows. After destroying them, and causing 0011 to fall apart and malfunction, 0011 conceded to defeat, but released one last projectile. As he mused on how the "rain" that fell was like his tears, he informed 009 and 002 that though he'd be dying, he'd be taking them down with him as his "rain" was in fact a highly poisonous substance. With his last laugh, 0011 exploded, effectively committing suicide as pointed out by 002. 002 and 009 would later be cured by Dr. Kozumi, while 006 had used his powers to free 005 and 008 from their entrapment. Gallery 0010_deathmanga2.png|0011 arrives after the death of the 0010 brothers, and collects their corpses. dsdsdsds.png|0011 lurks. 0011_flymanga.png|0011 in flight. spider.png|Another view of 0011 in battle. 0011_defeat.png|0011 has nowhere left to go. 0011_deathmanga.png|0011 blows himself up, after having poisoned 009 and 002. Notes * 0011's character would be later expanded on in the 2001 anime Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier, with a tragic twist. The Cyborg Soldier's version of 0011 was originally a man who was torn away from his wife and daughter by Black Ghost, and turned into a cyborg. In return for getting his human body and life back, he must kill the 00 cyborgs. Category:Antagonists Category:Black Ghost Category:Cyborgs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Manga Characters